


Body Talk

by greeneyes_softsighs



Series: Body Talk [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3, 2x3+1, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero contemplates making a complaint about his loud neighbors. 2x3+1</p><p>This is just 100% shameless, dirty talk smut and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in some mood music, try [Talking Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlYbDjwBe2Y) by Tove Lo.  
> 

The loud, wet slap of flesh on flesh and deep moans cut through the silence in Heero’s bedroom.  Sweat dripped down his temple onto the pillow tucked under his head.  His arms strained, his thighs twitched, and the hard-on tenting his sweatpants was undeniable.

For the last few weeks, the guy who lived below him had been fucking with his boyfriend like rabbits.  Though, maybe cats was a better term since they certainly made as much noise.  A particularly loud shout of ‘Oh, fuck yes!’ drew a strangled moan deep from Heero’s throat.  He needed to get some sleep, dammit!  He had let this go on for far too long.  Certainly they’d gotten complaints from the building supervisor?

“Fuck my ass, baby,” a gentle, husky tenor coaxed from the room below.  Jesus.  They must be right up against the window.  Had they no shame?  Couldn’t everyone see them?  Heero’s resolve was slowly crumbling.  His fingers snuck up his thigh.

“God, I love it when you talk like that, Tro,” came his partner’s exhilarated, slightly deeper reply.  “Keep talkin’ dirty to me while I eat you out.”  Heero squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hand into a fist, gripping the leg of his sweatpants tight enough to feel his own blunt fingernails through the bunched fabric.  The image snuck into his head unbidden, fueled by his imagination and the horny desperation of a single man too busy with work to find a good lay.

“Unh… Duo, I can feel your tongue inside me,” ‘Tro’ moaned.  His heavy pants and wordless, breathy sighs were accompanied by the wet slurps of what Heero could only imagine was ‘Duo’s’ tongue tossing ‘Tro’s’ salad.  Heero jumped suddenly when a sharp, higher pitched gasp cut off Tro’s breathless noises.  

“Yes,” the man begged, tone shifting from calmly insistent to urgent and needy.  Heero shoved his hand down his pants and squeezed the base of his shaft, aching for relief, but stubbornly holding out hope they would just stop fucking and leave him in peace.  No such luck, because Duo spoke up next, clear as a bell.

“You like when I fingerfuck you, Tro?  You’re so tight.  I gotta stretch your tight little pussy,” Duo growled, earning himself a loud, wanton moan from his lover.  Heero grit his teeth almost painfully.

“Don’t… call it that,” Tro demurred, doing a great job of keeping his voice calm Heero thought.

“What?  You don’t like when I fingerfuck your tight pussy, Tro?  Should I stop?”  A soft squelch accompanied his words and Tro let out a debauched, whiny moan that had no place in a sane world.  Heero had no idea how Duo could restrain himself when his lover made such fucking delicious noises.  “Probably want my dick now, don’t you?  Jesus, you look so fuckin’ hot bent over the couch like that.  Spread your legs, baby.”

Heero’s hips arched up, seeking friction against his callused palm.  He bit against the heel of his hand as he pumped his shaft once, smearing the thick, clear drops of precum along the length of it.  Below his window, Tro inhaled sharply before letting out a moan that sent Heero’s spine tingling.  God, Tro’s body was probably so tight and hot.  He would feel so good wrapped around Heero’s cock.  And Duo -- the man had a way with words that would drive anyone with self-worth to his knees.  What would it be like, sandwiched between the two of them?

“Ugh… Jesus, you are so fuckin’ tight,” Duo grit out.  “You okay, baby?”

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Trowa replied eagerly.  “I love the way you feel inside me.  Stretching m--” his words were cut off mid-sentence.  Soft, wet suction and breathless whimpers wafted through Heero’s window.  Kissing, no doubt.  It continued, broken up only by Tro’s deep moans and the hard slap of Duo’s thighs smacking against Tro’s ass.

Heero licked his dry lips and slowly jerked his hand upward.  He breathed out carefully, focusing on the noises coming from below as he swiped his thumb over the sensitive slit at tip of his cock.  A shudder rolled through his body.  He really shouldn’t be using the couple below him to fuel his fantasies.  He really should have gone and complained to the super earlier.  He really, really shouldn’t have let this go on for as long as he had.

“I’m close,” Tro gasped.  “Oh God… fuck, I’m gonna cum...”

“Cum for me, baby,” Duo growled.  Tro made a noise that could have ranged between painful exaltation and unparalleled, ecstatic pleasure before falling silent.  Duo’s heavy breaths ruled for a few seconds, then Tro’s heavy gulps of air signalled his return from mind-blowing orgasm, and Heero sped up his pumps to match the quick, shallow rhythm Duo’s thrusts drummed against Tro’s spent body.

Duo came next, muttering a litany of ‘fucks’ and ‘oh yeses’ that sounded almost like a prayer, and Heero fell over the precipice soon after.  Everything whited out, overridden by the perfect, white-hot pleasure of an orgasm he’d been denying himself for too long.  It didn’t take him long to fall asleep afterward, drifting blissfully into the abyss of boneless, post-coital relaxation.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Heero woke up with his alarm, refreshed though sticky and uncomfortable in his sweatpants and boxers.  Quickly, showered and dressed, jumping into the elevator with a simple protein shake in hand for breakfast.  The elevator descended only one floor before opening up again.

A tall, slender man entered.  Heero met his piercing green gaze once before he asked, in an all too familiar voice, “Ground floor, please.”  Heero punched the button and stepped back, unable to keep his eyes off the man who was undeniably ‘Tro’ from 343.  His broad shoulders, tapered waist and round ass hugged perfectly by a pair of light-wash jeans -- they were all beyond amazing, and better than anything Heero could have imagined.

Tro noticed the look and shifted, turning to face Heero while leaning one hand on the wall beside his head.  His long body arched over Heero’s gracefully, searching his face with that deep, achingly beautiful gaze.  Heero schooled his face to become impassive and covered the slowly growing tent in his work slacks with his briefcase.

“You like what you see?”  Tro asked, raising a brow inquisitively.  Heero’s breath betrayed him, hitching obviously with desire.  Tro’s lips stretched slightly and offered a knowing smirk in response.  “Then maybe you should stop hiding away in your room at night and join us sometime.  We hear you moaning through the window above us.”

Heero jolted upright.  “What?  How…?”  The look on Tro’s face had gone from mildly interested to downright amused, now.  He straightened out and backed away as the doors opened onto the ground floor.

“Just a guess… but, a good one, hm?”  He replied over his shoulder as he exited.  Heero was dumbstruck, and watched that perfect ass walk away until the metal doors shut again.

 


End file.
